Sorry
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Summer flagrou Seth na cama com Taylor. Agora ela quer vingança. Sem querer, ela poderá ferir um inocente: Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:**

_- Esta fic se passa quase no final da terceira temporada de The OC;  
__- Marissa está viva (e não vai morrer);_

**Sorry**

**Capítulo 1 – Vingança**

Ela estava chorando. Raiva, decepção e orgulho ferido misturavam-se dentro de sua cabeça. Não conseguia esquecer do instante em que abrira a porta do quarto de Seth e o vira deitado na cama... com Taylor.

Summer ficou estática por alguns segundos, sem querer acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu namorado na cama com outra! E essa outra era Taylor!  
Não sabia como reagir. Gostaria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e a engolisse. Qualquer coisa teria sido menos humilhante do que se deparar com aquela cena. Queria matar Seth. Estrangular Taylor. Mas algo a impediu. E não conseguiu dizer nada... apenas saiu correndo.  
Seth também não sabia o que fazer. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Durante anos, tinha sido apaixonado por Summer. E agora que eles estavam namorando, passada a empolgação inicial, começou a perceber que eles eram muito diferentes. De certa forma, isto o decepcionou. Pra piorar, ele acabou se envolvendo com Taylor. Nunca passou por sua cabeça sentir algo por Taylor, e muito menos trair Summer. Entretanto, isso tinha acabado de acontecer. Agora, ele precisava se explicar com sua namorada.  
Taylor olhava para ele, esperando por uma reação. Ela estava insegura. Para ela, Summer era mais bonita, mais popular, enfim, a pessoa que ela gostaria de ser. Tinha medo de ser apenas uma aventura para Seth. Isso a destruiria, porque percebera que estava realmente apaixonada por ele. Mas Summer era a namorada dele... e tinha certeza de que ele não desistiria de alguém como Summer por alguém como **ela**...  
Depois de um longo tempo, finalmente Seth resolveu dizer algo:  
- Preciso falar com Summer. Vou pedir que me perdoe pela traição...  
- Eu já imaginava... – Taylor não conseguiu ocultar sua decepção.  
- Acho que meu namoro acabou de vez.  
- Eu sinto muito, Seth – disse ela, embora pensasse exatamente o contrário.  
Para sua surpresa, ele afirmou:  
- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa para a Summer, e ela também não seja a pessoa certa para mim.  
Vestiu-se, e resolveu procurar a namorada.

Enquanto isso, Summer tinha chegado em casa e se trancado no quarto. Ela sentiu que seu mundo estava desmoronando. Seu namorado a traíra, e sua melhor amiga a abandonara depois de se envolver com Voltock e sua turma de drogados. Estava tão sozinha...  
Seu celular começou a tocar. Não queria atender, pois tinha certeza de que era Seth. Mas a campainha a estava irritando tanto que decidiu desligar o aparelho. Então ela viu no visor que não era Seth... era Ryan. Decidiu atender.  
- Summer?  
- Oi...  
- Eu já soube o que aconteceu. Seth me contou. Ele quer falar com você.  
- Diga pra ele se manter afastado num raio de 100 quilômetros! – gritou.  
- Calma. Vocês precisam conversar.  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com esse...  
- Eu posso ir até aí falar com você?  
- Se vier sozinho, tudo bem.  
- Estarei aí daqui a uns 10 minutos. Tchau.  
Summer começou a socar o travesseiro. Estava tão furiosa com Seth que era melhor mesmo que ele não aparecesse na sua frente. Isso não podia ficar assim. Queria se vingar. Precisava se vingar dele.  
Quando Ryan chegou, ela já foi logo dizendo:  
- Não tente defender aquele miserável!  
- Não vou defender o Seth. Ele errou e muito. Mas você está com raiva, e isso está te impedindo de raciocinar. Ele quer explicar...  
- Explicar o quê? – interrompeu Summer – Por acaso a Taylor o obrigou a ir pra cama com ela?  
Ryan estava constrangido pela situação. Por mais que fosse amigo de Seth, tinha que admitir que era impossível defendê-lo. Ele não sabia o que dizer a favor de Seth, a não ser:  
- Vocês se amam, Summer. Vocês vão superar isso.  
- Não me venha com essa, Atwood! Ou você está disposto a perdoar Marissa se ela desistir de Voltock e quiser voltar pra você?

Imediatamente, se arrependeu de tocar no assunto. Ryan ficava péssimo sempre que se lembrava que Marissa o trocara por aquela coisa.  
- Eu queria te ajudar, mas acho que você não precisa – respondeu ele, já saindo do quarto.  
- Desculpe... eu não queria ofender você.  
- Sei que está revoltada com o que aconteceu. Só não desconte isso nos outros.  
Summer olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e perguntou:  
- Por quê ele fez isso? Por quê?  
Ryan não podia ver uma mulher sofrendo ou chorando que imediatamente se sentia na obrigação de confortá-la. Tinha uma espécie de "fraqueza" por garotas problemáticas, e isso explicava porque não dispensava Marissa de uma vez por todas. Ele se aproximou de Summer e a abraçou. Ela chorou nos braços dele, e isso a acalmou.  
Quando Ryan se foi, uma idéia perigosa passou pela mente dela.  
Pela enésima vez, Ryan e Coop tinham terminado o namoro. Ele estava livre... E nada no mundo poderia ferir mais Seth do que ver sua ex com seu irmão adotivo...  
Ela e Ryan eram vítimas. Coop traíra Ryan com Voltock, e Seth a traíra com Taylor. Nada mais justo do que dar uma lição nos dois. Summer também não engolia o fato de Marissa ter deixado seus amigos de lado por causa daquele nojento do Voltock. E convenhamos, não seria nenhum sacrifício dar uns beijinhos em Ryan...  
"_Não, não, não! Ryan não tem nada a ver com a traição de Cohen. Ele não merece isso"_, pensou ela.  
Entretanto, seria a vingança perfeita...  
E ela estava disposta a correr todos os riscos para se vingar de seu namorado.

No dia seguinte, Summer já tinha se decidido. Ela iria seduzir Ryan.  
Quando ele ligou e perguntou se ela estava melhor, Summer deu a entender que estava tão deprimida que seria capaz de fazer alguma besteira. Ryan ficou preocupado e resolveu ir vê-la. Ao entrar no quarto dela, viu a garota deitada, tão frágil, tão triste... Começou a sentir raiva de Seth. Ele era um idiota! Por que tinha feito aquilo com ela?  
Começou a dizer para a amiga:  
- Você precisa reagir.  
- Por quê? Todos me abandonaram... Cohen, Coop...  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
- Menos você, Atwood.  
- Por que não me chama de Ryan?  
Summer deu a ele um olhar de "garota carente", e disse choramingando:  
- Preciso de você, Ryan. Não me abandone também.  
Todos os seus gestos eram planejados para comovê-lo e fazer com que ele sentisse vontade de consolar a pobre vítima...  
E por incrível que pareça, isso estava dando certo. Ryan a abraçou. Estava caindo em sua armadilha, e muito em breve, ele acabaria se envolvendo de forma irreversível...

Alguns dias depois, Summer continuava se esquivando de falar com Seth. Por sua vez, ele percebeu que tinha realmente se apaixonado por Taylor. E resolveu ficar com ela. Taylor mal podia acreditar que Seth tinha trocado Summer por ela. Agora os dois desfilavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores do colégio Harbor, como dois pombinhos.  
Quando Summer descobriu que eles estavam juntos, seu ressentimento aumentou. Já era hora de executar sua vingança. Ela foi à casa dos Cohen, e procurou Ryan na casa da piscina.

**In the next chapter:**

_- Pensei que você fosse fazer um escândalo quando viu os dois juntos em Harbor.  
__- Não me importo mais com isso.  
__- Não?  
__- Eu estava namorando a pessoa errada – disse ela, com uma voz propositalmente sexy. E parecia querer devorá-lo com os olhos.  
__Ryan já estava ficando intimidado com o comportamento dela, e também achando aquilo muito estranho. Ela estava agindo da mesma maneira de quando eles se conheceram. Com a diferença de que agora não estava bêbada... _

_

* * *

Seth disse com frieza:  
__- Se você queria me atingir, saiba que seu plano falhou. Só tome cuidado para não ferir Ryan. Antes de usá-lo nesse jogo sórdido, deveria ter pensado que ele ainda está sofrendo por causa de Marissa!  
__- E você deveria ter pensado em mim antes de me trair com a Taylor! – gritou Summer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Summer chegou, Ryan logo percebeu que ela estava mudada. Parecia estar indiferente a Seth... e, para sua surpresa, parecia estar interessada nele!  
- Eu lamento pelo que está acontecendo, Summer – disse, referindo-se ao namoro entre Seth e Taylor.  
- Do que está falando? - perguntou ela, enquanto olhava para o rapaz de um modo insinuante.  
- De Seth, é claro.  
- Quem é Seth? – perguntou ela, se aproximando cada vez mais dele.  
- Pensei que você fosse fazer um escândalo quando viu os dois juntos em Harbor.  
- Não me importo mais com isso.  
- Não?  
- Eu estava namorando a pessoa errada – disse ela, com uma voz propositalmente sexy. E parecia querer devorá-lo com os olhos.  
Ryan já estava ficando intimidado com o comportamento dela, e também achando aquilo muito estranho. Ela estava agindo da mesma maneira de quando eles se conheceram. Com a diferença de que agora não estava bêbada.  
Ele sabia que Summer ainda estava muito abalada com a traição, e que se ela se sentisse rejeitada de alguma forma, poderia entrar em depressão. Então decidiu fingir que não estava percebendo nada.  
- Você já recebeu alguma resposta de Brown? – perguntou, na tentativa de mudar de assunto.  
- Me arrependi de ter me inscrito em Brown – respondeu Summer – Deveria ter me inscrito em Berkeley, porque assim nós poderíamos estudar juntos – seu olhar e sua voz eram cada vez mais insinuantes. A garota percebeu que seu jogo já estava começando a surtir efeitos em Ryan. Ele demonstrava estar um pouco perturbado com a presença dela. E realmente estava. Afinal, ela era muito bonita e estava dando encima dele descaradamente. Como poderia resistir por muito tempo?

Porém, Ryan desconfiava de que aquele interesse repentino por ele não podia ser normal. Algo estava errado. Ou ela agia assim por estar muito fragilizada com a traição, e precisando de alguém, ou... Não queria nem pensar na hipótese dela estar tentando se aproximar dele para atingir Seth. Não, Summer não seria capaz disso. Ao menos, era o que ele pensava.  
- Estou me sentindo um pouco tonta... – mentiu a garota. Ryan prontamente a segurou, com medo de que ela estivesse realmente se sentindo mal. Ele olhou para Summer, e viu em seus olhos que ela estava suplicando por um beijo. Havia um estranho brilho em seu olhar... Impulsivamente, ele inclinou um pouco seu rosto sobre o dela e a beijou. Nem saberia dizer por que fez isso, ou melhor, não havia explicação, apenas quis beijá-la.  
Ela começou a beijar Ryan com muito desejo, e cada vez mais intensamente, enquanto se entregava completamente em seus braços... Sua pele era quente e macia, seu corpo era quente e sensual, e Ryan tinha que admitir que ela estava conseguindo deixá-lo louco...  
De repente, ele se afastou um pouco e tentou argumentar:  
- É melhor a gente parar por aqui...  
- Por quê? Por que não damos uma chance para nós dois?  
- Mas... faz tão pouco tempo que você terminou com Seth, e acho que não ainda não é hora de...  
- Não diga nada... apenas me beije, Ryan. Eu preciso disso...  
E realmente precisava. Ela até esqueceu de sua vingança contra Seth... Ryan beijava muito bem, tão bem que a fazia esquecer de tudo... naquele momento, ela só queria continuar beijando aqueles lábios, tão quentes que pareciam queimar os dela... e também sentir o corpo forte de Ryan pressionando o seu de encontro à parede do quarto dele.  
Ele era bonito, sexy, e sabia perfeitamente como tocar numa mulher. Podia perceber o quanto ele estava excitado com a situação, e isso a excitava também. Afinal, ele nunca tinha demonstrado nenhum tipo de atração por ela, o que de certa forma era frustrante para Summer, mesmo ele não sendo seu namorado. Na verdade, ela nunca se esqueceu de que ele não tinha dado a mínima pra ela quando chegou a Newport. E nunca se conformou com isso, apesar de Ryan e ela estarem namorando outras pessoas até pouco tempo atrás.

Marissa era realmente uma idiota. Como ela podia trocar um homem daqueles por Voltock? Pior, em certa ocasião ela tinha trocado Ryan por uma mulher! Começou a ter sérias dúvidas sobre a sanidade mental de sua amiga. Marissa só poderia estar louca para dar o fora em Ryan! Ao mesmo tempo, Summer pensava:  
"_Não seria nada mal aproveitar a oportunidade e ir para cama com ele...".  
_Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algumas batidas na porta. Seth entrou no quarto e deu de cara com os dois, que estavam ofegantes depois de passarem tanto tempo se beijando. Ficou chocado, mas nada disse.  
- Seth, eu posso explicar... – começou Ryan.  
- Não precisa explicar nada. Eu e ela estamos separados, e o que a Summer faz da vida dela, é problema dela.  
Foi embora. Ryan queria conversar com ele, mas Summer o convenceu de que seria melhor ela ir falar com Seth. Ela foi até o quarto do ex, e entrou lá com um sorriso de vitória.  
Quando Seth a viu, disse com frieza:  
- Se você queria me ferir, saiba que seu plano falhou. Só tome cuidado para não ferir Ryan. Antes de usá-lo nesse jogo sórdido, deveria ter pensado que ele ainda está sofrendo por causa de Marissa!  
- E você deveria ter pensado em mim antes de me trair com a Taylor! – gritou Summer.  
- Eu já pedi perdão. Assumo que errei. Mas o Ryan não merece isso!  
- O que você pretende fazer?  
- Não se preocupe, não vou contar pra ele. É melhor que ele perceba sozinho o que você está fazendo.  
Ela já estava saindo, quando Seth disse:  
- Você vai se arrepender, Summer. O Ryan vai odiar você quando descobrir.  
- Quem disse que ele vai descobrir? – perguntou ela, cheia de ironia.

Entretanto, estava um pouco chateada pelo fato de Seth não ter ficado furioso ou tido uma crise de choro, se arrependido e implorado para que ela voltasse pra ele. Não que quisesse voltar para ele... Sua vontade era voltar lá na casa da piscina, e agarrar Ryan de novo... Mas não seria prudente de sua parte. Seth poderia mudar de idéia e revelar suas intenções para Ryan.  
Quando chegou em sua casa, ela começou a achar que estava ficando louca. Ao pensar em Ryan, sentia um frio na barriga... desejava reviver aquelas sensações tão fortes que ele tinha provocado nela. Queria ligar pra ele e perguntar quando poderiam se encontrar novamente. Mas sentia-se insegura como nunca tinha se sentido antes. Ele ainda gostava de Marissa, e provavelmente tinha encarado os acontecimentos daquela tarde como uma coisa sem importância. Ela também deveria pensar assim. Mas não conseguia... ela queria mais.  
Tentou assistir TV, depois tomou um banho, só que nada conseguia distraí-la. Estava cada vez mais inquieta. O celular tocou, e quase teve uma síncope quando viu no visor que era Ryan. Tentou disfarçar sua ansiedade ao atender:  
- Alô?  
- Oi Summer. Como você está?  
- Estaria melhor se você estivesse aqui... – disse, com uma voz um tanto quanto melosa.  
- Eu estive pensando sobre hoje. Não vou dizer que não foi bom, mas...  
- Mas o quê? – perguntou ela, sentindo seu coração quase parar.  
- Talvez seja melhor a gente se afastar por um tempo.  
Ele a estava rejeitando. Isso era duro demais para ser verdade.  
- Por quê? – e embora tivesse medo da resposta, continuou – É por causa da Coop?  
- Não. Eu... vou ser sincero, eu estou com medo.  
- Medo? De mim?  
- De me machucar, Summer. Eu ainda nem me recuperei do fora da Marissa. Não quero ficar pior ainda...  
- Eu nunca vou te machucar. Acredite em mim.  
Ela estava sendo sincera ao dizer isso. Não queria de forma alguma ferir Ryan. Muito pelo contrário... estava começando a sentir um grande desejo de tornar a vida dele mais feliz. Se Coop não tinha sido capaz de fazer isso, ela seria.  
- Você me dá uma chance? – insistiu ela.  
Depois de uma longa pausa, Ryan finalmente respondeu:  
- Está bem.  
- Nos encontramos amanhã na escola?  
- Claro. Até amanhã.  
- Até amanhã, Ryan.

Desligou o telefone, eufórica. Mal podia esperar para ver Ryan de novo. Sua vingança podia não ter dado o resultado esperado, mas serviu para melhorar sua vida de alguma forma. Agora ela tinha Ryan. Não que estivesse apaixonada por ele... só queria ficar perto dele. Isso era o suficiente. Ela o ajudaria a esquecer Coop, e ele também a ajudaria a esquecer Seth.

**In the next chapter:**

_Ela chamou Summer para uma conversa em seu quarto. Friamente, começou a dizer:  
- Você já conseguiu o que queria. Usou Ryan para se vingar de Seth. Mas agora eu quero Ryan de volta.  
Summer sorriu, e disse com ironia:  
- Engraçado... não sabia que Ryan era sua propriedade. E até onde me lembro, foi você quem terminou o namoro. _

_

* * *

Chorou por Seth e pela desilusão que sofreu ao encontrá-lo na cama com Taylor. Chorou por Marissa, que sempre fora sua melhor amiga, mas que agora estava agindo como se fosse sua pior inimiga. Chorou por Ryan e pela decepção que viu em seus olhos quando ele descobriu que ela tinha se aproximado dele para se vingar de Seth. Por fim, chorou por si mesma e por todos os erros que tinha cometido em sua vida nos últimos tempos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários:**

_Será que os fãs da Marissa vão querer me bater depois deste capítulo?  
Amei as reviews! Continuem comentando tá?  
Bjs da Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

Ryan sentia-se um pouco confuso depois dos últimos acontecimentos.  
Até outro dia, estava sofrendo por ter rompido com Marissa. Entretanto, depois daquela tarde, percebeu que tudo poderia ser diferente em sua vida. Só dependia dele...  
Estava cansado do comportamento egoísta de Marissa, que sempre voltava para ele quando estava com problemas. Por coincidência, isso acontecia sempre que a vida dele começava a entrar nos eixos. Desta vez, seria diferente. Não a aceitaria de volta nem por decreto. Ainda mais agora, depois de ter "ficado" com Summer. Ele sorriu, lembrando de como tinha sido bom beijar aquela garota. Nunca pensara em ter nada com ela por causa de Seth, mas o próprio já dissera que estava em outra... nesse caso, por quê não tentar? Talvez Summer fosse a pessoa que ele tanto queria encontrar... Porém, já imaginava que Marissa não aprovaria seu relacionamento com ela. Isso poderia abalar a amizade delas. Mas, se Summer não se importava com isso, por que ele se importaria?

No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram em Harbor. Depois da aula, foram dar uma volta juntos até a praia. Summer estava feliz por estar ao lado de Ryan, e logo que chegaram à praia, ela se aproximou para beijá-lo. Eles ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, e depois continuaram caminhando na beira do mar, enquanto aproveitavam aquele belo dia ensolarado. Aquele poderia ser o início de uma nova fase na vida de ambos. Os dois conversavam e riam despreocupadamente, e isso não passou despercebido para Volchock, que estava passando por ali e reconheceu o ex de Marissa e sua melhor amiga.  
Mais tarde, quando encontrou Marissa, não perdeu tempo e contou a novidade:  
- Vi aquele idiota do Ryan com aquela sua amiga riquinha na praia. Pareciam bem "íntimos".  
Ela não acreditou e disse:  
- Você bebeu demais. Tá até imaginando coisas. Imagina... o Ryan com a Summer? Só pode ser piada!  
- Se não acredita em mim, pergunte pra eles – retrucou Volchock.  
- Eu não tô nem aí para o Ryan. E me afastei da Summer também – disse ela, aparentando indiferença.  
Apesar disso, Marissa ficou com uma pequena dúvida na cabeça. E se Volchock estivesse dizendo a verdade? Não, não era possível. Ryan nunca demonstrou interesse por Summer. Já ela...  
"_Será possível?" _- pensou ela – _"Summer seria capaz de fazer isso comigo?".  
_Mas não queria perguntar nada para a amiga, já que andavam meio afastadas ultimamente. Decidiu aguardar os acontecimentos.

Dentro de três dias, seria celebrado o casamento de sua mãe, Julie, com Neil Roberts, o pai de Summer. Eles tinham organizado uma festa muito chique na mansão do Dr. Roberts. Marissa, apesar de ter se distanciado da família, foi convencida por sua mãe a comparecer e também a comprar um vestido novo para a festa. Comprou um longo da Dior na cor prata, caríssimo. Queria estar muito bonita naquela noite, porque planejava uma reconciliação com Ryan.  
Tinha se divertido com Volchock, mas sentia falta de alguém que a ouvisse e ajudasse a resolver seus conflitos. E Ryan era o homem certo para isso. Ele a amava incondicionalmente, e nunca se recusaria a lhe dar o apoio que ela precisava.  
De um modo egoísta, Marissa achava que Ryan só poderia amar a ela, mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos. E sempre que alguma mulher tentava entrar na vida de Ryan, ela aparecia para impedir que ele se envolvesse com outra. Talvez fosse algo inconsciente, mas o fato é que ela odiaria qualquer mulher que tentasse ocupar seu lugar na vida de Ryan. Em se tratando de Summer, o ódio seria dobrado, já que sempre a considerou sua melhor amiga. Se a fofoca de Volchock se confirmasse, ela faria Summer se afastar de Ryan rapidinho.  
No sábado, todos os convidados começaram a chegar para a recepção. Quando Ryan entrou, foi recebido por Summer, que estava muito bonita em um longo vestido azul. Marissa viu quando os dois se beijaram e ficou furiosa.  
O casal foi para perto da piscina, onde um altar tinha sido preparado para a cerimônia. Marissa ficou espiando os dois, enciumada. Quando viu Seth, apontou para o casal e perguntou a ele:  
- O que significa isso?  
Incomodado, Seth respondeu:  
- Ela queria se vingar de mim, e está usando Ryan. Eu já disse pra Summer que não me importo, e pedi pra ela não machucar Ryan, mas ela não tá nem aí.  
- E você não vai abrir os olhos dele?  
- Pra quê? Ele poderia dizer que eu estou com ciúmes dela, o que não é verdade.  
- Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou. Com licença.  
Marissa se aproximou de Ryan e Summer e cumprimentou os dois com frieza. Eles ficaram um pouco embaraçados com a presença dela, mas Marissa estava decidida a recuperar seu ex. Ela chamou Summer para uma conversa em seu quarto.

Quando lá chegaram, Summer perguntou:  
- O que você quer, Marissa?  
Friamente, ela começou a dizer:  
- Você já conseguiu o que queria. Usou Ryan para se vingar de Seth. Mas agora eu quero Ryan de volta.  
Summer sorriu, e disse com ironia:  
- Engraçado... não sabia que Ryan era sua propriedade. E até onde me lembro, foi você quem terminou o namoro.  
- Ryan não é minha propriedade. Mas é a mim que ele ama, e você sabe disso.  
- Será?  
- Você se aproveitou que ele estava num momento difícil, e o usou para fazer seu joguinho estúpido com Seth. Volte para ele e deixe Ryan em paz!  
- Por que eu faria isso, Coop querida? – perguntou ela com ironia  
- Ryan nunca te perdoará quando descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções, Summer.  
- Você vai contar pra ele?  
- Não vai ser necessário.

Ao ouvirem aquela voz, as duas olharam para a porta e viram Ryan. Ele tinha ficado preocupado com a possibilidade das garotas brigarem, e por isso foi atrás delas. Sem querer, acabou ouvindo o que não devia.  
Summer ficou aflita quando percebeu que agora ele sabia de tudo. Ryan olhava para ela, completamente decepcionado. Ele se afastou, e ela correu atrás dele, tentando salvar a situação de alguma forma:  
- Ryan! Por favor, eu posso explicar!  
Ele apenas disse:  
- Você é muito pior que a Marissa. Você é falsa, mentirosa e egoísta! Esqueça que eu existo, ok?  
- Eu errei, eu sei, mas...  
- Me esquece!  
- Espera, Ryan! Por favor, precisamos conversar!  
Ryan saiu correndo pelo jardim, indo em direção ao seu carro. Ele foi embora, e deixou Summer falando sozinha. Ela começou a chorar. Sentia remorso por ter usado Ryan daquela forma. Entretanto, ela já não pensava mais em se vingar de Seth. Só agora percebia que aqueles poucos dias que passaram juntos haviam mudado tudo. E ela não estava disposta a abrir mão disso...  
Ela e Ryan precisavam esclarecer as coisas, mas não sabia para onde o rapaz tinha ido. Então, resolveu voltar para a festa. Quando viu Marissa, que sorria para ela com um irritante ar de satisfação, ficou ainda mais furiosa com a amiga. Ela tinha sido a única responsável pelo que acontecera. Ryan só descobrira a verdade porque Marissa tinha reaparecido e exigido que Summer "devolvesse" seu ex-namorado.  
Ela chegou perto de Marissa e gritou:  
- Eu te odeio, Marissa Cooper!  
E esquecendo que estava na festa de casamento de seu pai, empurrou Marissa, que caiu dentro da piscina.

Quando Marissa conseguiu retornar à superfície, gritou bem alto:  
- Bitch!  
Seu lindo vestido Dior ficou arruinado. O pior é que todo mundo que estava na festa viu o "barraco" e riu da situação. Menos o pai de Summer e sua nova madrasta, que não sabiam onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.  
A festa tinha acabado para Summer. Neil pegou a filha pelo braço, e a obrigou a ir com ele até seu escritório. Lá, perdeu o controle e quase esbofeteou a filha.  
- Por que fez isso? Você é louca ou o quê? – gritou o médico.  
- A culpa é da Marissa! – Summer tentou argumentar.  
- Não importa o que ela tenha feito. Você deu esse vexame sem se preocupar comigo, nem com sua madrasta! Você é uma irresponsável!  
- Me desculpe, pai! Eu estava cega de raiva e não pensei em mais nada!  
- Mas agora você vai ter muito tempo para pensar. Vai ficar um mês de castigo em casa, e só sairá para a escola!  
- Não pode fazer isso comigo! – protestou Summer, revoltada.  
- Você também não podia ter dado esse escândalo no dia do meu casamento!  
Minutos depois, Summer entrou em seu quarto. Abriu a janela, e observou os convidados do casamento dançando e se divertindo, enquanto ela sentia que, mais uma vez, o mundo desabava sobre sua cabeça...  
A garota pegou o celular e ligou para Ryan, mas ele tinha desligado seu telefone. O que ele estaria pensando dela agora?  
Lembrou-se de que, naquela mesma noite, depois da festa, eles iriam ter sua primeira noite juntos. Isto é, se Marissa não tivesse aparecido para estragar tudo...

Naquela noite, Summer chorou por tudo que estava errado em sua vida. Chorou por Seth e pela desilusão que sofreu ao encontrá-lo na cama com Taylor. Chorou por Marissa, que sempre fora sua melhor amiga, mas que agora estava agindo como se fosse sua pior inimiga. Chorou por Ryan e pela decepção que viu em seus olhos quando ele descobriu que ela tinha se aproximado dele para se vingar de Seth. Por fim, chorou por si mesma e por todos os erros que tinha cometido em sua vida nos últimos tempos.

**In the next chapter:**

_Ficou ainda mais perturbada ao perceber que ele estava ao lado de outra garota. Mas tinha que ser forte e conversar com Ryan.  
- Posso falar com você? – perguntou ela ao rapaz.  
Ryan a olhou com desprezo e disse:  
- Estou ocupado. E mesmo que não estivesse, não temos nada para conversar._

_

* * *

- É uma pena que seu plano não tenha dado certo, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele, sarcasticamente – Para seu azar, Seth não se importou com a sua vingança e parece muito feliz ao lado da Taylor...  
- Quando eu comecei tudo isso, eu estava com muita raiva, mas depois eu esqueci da minha vingança... por sua causa, Ryan.  
- Você não acha que já me fez de palhaço o suficiente? Acha que vou cair de novo na sua conversa?  
- Eu não queria te machucar, eu juro! Acredite em mim... é só o que eu te peço_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Comentários:  
**_Apesar de esta não ser uma songfic, achei que a música Don´t (Shanya Twain) ficaria legal nesse capítulo. _

Ryan voltou para a casa da piscina, muito abalado com o que tinha acabado de descobrir. Tinha sido muito ingênuo por não perceber as verdadeiras intenções de Summer. Deveria saber que ela não esqueceria tão facilmente a traição de Seth, e que na primeira oportunidade se vingaria de alguma forma. Só não imaginava que ele faria parte dessa vingança.  
Já tinha se decepcionado muitas vezes, inclusive com Marissa. Mas o que Summer fizera tinha superado de longe todas as sacanagens que já tinham aprontado com ele. E pensar que ele estava começando a se envolver com ela...  
Não queria ver Summer nunca mais na sua frente. Ela o fez de idiota, e nunca mais confiaria em nada que ela dissesse. Nunca a perdoaria por ter feito isso com ele.  
No dia seguinte, Summer acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, embora não tivesse bebido na noite anterior.  
Sua maior prioridade era encontrar Ryan e se explicar. Infelizmente, ele não atendeu nenhuma de suas ligações ao longo do dia. Pensou em ir à casa dos Cohen, mas estava proibida de sair de casa, e seu pai só viajaria em lua-de-mel na manhã seguinte.

Na segunda-feira, ela foi para a escola. Planejava conversar com Ryan, mas quando o encontrou, ele a ignorou. Ela bem que tentou segui-lo, só que Ryan fingiu que não a tinha visto. Decidiu procurá-lo mais tarde, em outro lugar.  
Como estava de castigo, só poderia sair de casa escondida. Embora seu pai e Julie estivessem viajando em lua-de-mel, os empregados da casa ficaram encarregados de vigiá-la durante a ausência deles. Resolveu fugir pela janela. Foi um pouco difícil, e quase foi flagrada pela arrumadeira. Mas Summer seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ter a chance de encontrar Ryan e tentar explicar algo que certamente não tinha explicação.  
Entretanto, Ryan não queria vê-la nem pintada de ouro. Ele ainda estava muito magoado com o que tinha acontecido durante a festa na casa de Summer. Resolveu dar uma saída pra se distrair. Foi ao Bait Shop, e como estava com muita raiva de Summer, achou que a melhor forma de superar isso seria conhecer outra pessoa. Logo se aproximou de Alice, uma prima de Taylor que tinha ido passar alguns dias na casa dela.  
Summer foi até à casa da piscina, mas Ryan não estava lá. Como não sabia onde poderia encontrá-lo, decidiu perguntar para Kirsten se ela sabia onde ele tinha ido. Kirsten, que não estava muito por dentro do que tinha acontecido, informou que Ryan saíra com Seth e Taylor, e que eles tinham ido ao Bait Shop.  
Quando chegou no bar, logo avistou Seth e Taylor. Seth se preocupou ao ver a ex, já prevendo que aquilo não iria acabar bem.  
- O que você quer, Summer? Ainda não está contente com o que fez ao Ryan? – perguntou ele para a ex.  
- Cale a boca, Cohen. Eu preciso falar com ele. Onde ele está?  
- Se ele quisesse falar com você, não estaria aqui, certo? Deixe-o em paz.  
- Eu quero pedir desculpas e...

Então ela o viu. Ficou ainda mais perturbada ao perceber que ele estava ao lado de outra garota. Mas tinha que ser forte e conversar com Ryan.  
- Posso falar com você? – perguntou ela ao rapaz.  
Ryan a olhou com desprezo e disse:  
- Estou ocupado. E mesmo que não estivesse, não temos nada para conversar.  
- Por favor. Eu só preciso de cinco minutos.  
Alice olhou para Ryan, sem saber o que significava aquilo. Ryan, um pouco sem graça, decidiu aceitar o pedido de Summer.  
- Espere um pouco. Já volto – disse para Alice. E deu um beijo nela. Summer sentiu seu rosto queimando de raiva.

Lá fora, ela demorou um pouco para criar coragem e dizer o que precisava ser dito. Não tinha gostado nada de ver Ryan com aquela garota desconhecida. Entretanto, não podia fazer nada para impedir que ele saísse com outras mulheres. E isso a incomodava.  
Depois de muita hesitação, finalmente começou a dizer:  
- Ryan... Por favor, me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem assim...  
- É uma pena que seu plano não tenha dado certo, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele, sarcasticamente – Para seu azar, Seth não se importou com a sua vingança e parece muito feliz ao lado da Taylor...  
- Quando eu comecei tudo isso, eu estava com muita raiva, mas depois eu esqueci da minha vingança... por sua causa, Ryan.  
- Você não acha que já me fez de palhaço o suficiente? Acha que vou cair de novo na sua conversa?  
- Eu não queria te machucar, eu juro! Acredite em mim... é só o que eu te peço!  
- Não dá pra acreditar em alguém que me usou e que não se importou com meus sentimentos. Você me decepcionou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, porque eu te dei todo o meu apoio quando Seth te traiu, e você me retribuiu dessa maneira tão mesquinha...  
- Por favor, não me faça sentir mais culpada do que já me sinto. Me perdoe, Ryan... Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho sentido sua falta! – suplicou ela, com um olhar que exibia todo o seu sofrimento.

Porém, isso não comoveu Ryan. Naqueles poucos dias, eles haviam se aproximado muito, e tinha se apegado demais a ela. Saber que Summer ficou com ele para agredir Seth o feriu muito. Agora tinha perdido a confiança nela. Sem olhar para a garota, apenas disse:  
- Se está precisando se libertar do sentimento de culpa, procure um analista.  
Virou as costas e saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Summer sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seu rosto, e decidiu ir embora. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer ali.  
Ela voltou para casa, arrasada com a rejeição de Ryan. E vê-lo ao lado daquela garota a machucou ainda mais.  
Percebeu que estava com ciúmes dele. Mais do que isso: estava apaixonada por ele!  
Lembrou do dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. É verdade que ela tinha se insinuado para Ryan motivada pela raiva que estava de Seth. Mas, depois daquele dia, tinha esquecido completamente de sua vingança...

_**Don't! Don't you wish we'd tried?  
**__Não! Você não gostaria que tivéssemos tentado?  
__**Do you feel what I feel inside?  
**__Você sente o que sinto por dentro?  
**You know our love is stronger than pride  
**__Você sabe que nosso amor é mais forte que o orgulho  
**No! Don't let your anger grow  
**Não! Não deixe a raiva crescer  
**Just tell me what you need me to know  
**Apenas diga-me o que precisa saber  
**Please talk to me - don't close the door  
**Por favor, converse comigo - não feche as portas  
**Cause' I wanna hear you,  
**__Eu quero te escutar  
__**Wanna be near you **__  
__Quero estar perto de você_

O que ela tinha feito era realmente horrível. Como poderia convencê-lo de que tinha se apaixonado de verdade? Ele não queria nem olhar para ela, e se recusava a ouvir suas explicações.  
Gostaria de saber se Ryan sentia o mesmo por ela, ou se o pouco tempo que passaram juntos não tinha significado nada para ele. A segunda opção era a mais provável… se ele também estivesse apaixonado por ela, será que agiria dessa forma tão inflexível? Sem falar que já estava com a tal garota no Bait Shop. Ele não tinha perdido tempo...

**_Don't fight! Don't argue you!  
_**_Não lute! Não discuta!  
_**_Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
_**_Dê-me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependida  
_**_Just let me love you  
_**_Apenas deixe-me amar você  
__**Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go  
**Não me despreze - Não me diga para ir embora _

Ryan nunca a perdoaria. Nem acreditaria em nada do que pudesse dizer. Talvez devesse desistir dele... Afinal, agora ele a desprezava, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que ele mudasse de opinião a seu respeito...  
A vida tinha sido muito irônica com ela... além de sua vingança não ter dado certo, ela tinha se apaixonado por alguém que, sem querer, acabou magoando profundamente. E com isso, perdeu uma chance única de ser feliz ao lado de Ryan.

_**Don't! Don't give up on trust  
**__Não! Não desista da confiança  
__**Don't give up on me - on us  
**__Não desista de mim - de nós  
**If we could just hold on long enough  
**__Se pudéssemos persistir por mais tempo  
**We can do it!  
**__Nós podemos fazer isso!  
**We'll get through it!  
**__Nós superaremos isso!  
**Don't pretend that it's okay  
**____Não finja que está tudo certo  
_**Things won't get better that way  
**___As coisas não vão melhorar dessa maneira  
_**Don't do something you might regret someday  
**_Não faça algo que possa se arrepender algum dia_

Se ao menos tivesse uma oportunidade de provar seu arrependimento... Faria qualquer coisa para recuperar a confiança de Ryan. Mas isso parecia impossível naquele momento. E Summer não tinha a menor idéia de como reverter essa situação...

Dias se passaram, e sempre que encontrava Ryan, ele a ignorava. Isso doía muito, e parecia que essa situação nunca mudaria. Summer estava passando pelo mês mais horrível de sua vida: tinha sido traída por Seth, perdera Ryan, Marissa se afastara completamente, e ainda por cima vivia como uma prisioneira dentro de sua própria casa. Pensando bem, não havia como sua vida piorar.  
Numa tarde, ela teve uma grande surpresa. A campainha tocou, e ao abrir a porta, viu Seth.  
- Summer, eu vim até aqui para pedir uma coisa a você.  
- E o que poderia ser? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.  
- Não desista de Ryan. Ele precisa de você...

_**In the next chapter:**_

_- Está apaixonada por ele, Summer?  
__A garota não respondeu. Marissa insistiu:  
__- Você foi vítima da sua própria armadilha, não é?  
__- Ouça, Coop, essa nossa conversa não tá um pouco surreal? Ryan é seu ex, e você ainda gosta dele...  
__- Agora ele é seu ex também. E quanto a gostar dele... eu não sei. Acho que dessa vez acabou. Ryan foi muito especial pra mim, mas admito que ele não foi feliz comigo. Talvez seja a hora de eu partir pra outra.

* * *

_

_- Apesar de tudo, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que me arrependi pelo que fiz.  
__- Você é cínica! – afirmou ele, irritado.  
__- Não, não sou cínica. Eu apenas não me arrependo dos momentos que vivi com você, Ryan. Porque finalmente eu percebi uma coisa que sempre esteve diante de mim, mas que eu me recusava a ver.  
__- E o que era?  
__Voltando seu olhar para ele, Summer confessou:  
__- Eu sempre quis você. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era até curioso pensar que, há pouco tempo atrás, Ryan estivera ali para interceder por Seth, e agora Seth estava lá para pedir a ela que não desistisse de Ryan. Summer não estava entendendo mais nada.  
- Precisa de mim? Ryan me odeia, Cohen – afirmou a garota.  
- Ele finge que odeia, mas... na verdade, ele está apaixonado por você.  
- De onde você tirou isso?  
- Desde que aconteceu aquilo, ele se tornou outra pessoa. Quer dizer, quieto ele sempre foi, mas agora ele mal fala com as pessoas, e passa o tempo todo enfurnado na casa da piscina. Ele tá sofrendo, e é por sua causa.  
- Quem garante que não é por outro motivo?  
- Eu já reparei no jeito que ele olha para você na escola. Ele disfarça, mas percebo que ele fica atento a todos os seus passos. É óbvio que ele sente sua falta...  
- Você não acha que isso é coisa da sua cabeça? E não é estranho você vir até aqui pra querer me reconciliar com o Ryan?  
- Pode até ser, mas eu gosto do Ryan como se fosse meu irmão, e sei que ele tá infeliz, por isso eu vim aqui pra pedir que você continue tentando.  
- Mas como, se ele me ignora completamente?  
- Você é a maior responsável por isso, porque queria me ferir e acabou atingindo Ryan. Eu te avisei, Summer, mas você não me escutou.  
- Eu também fui atingida. Eu perdi o Ryan, e não me perdôo por isso.  
- Então você também tá apaixonada por ele? Eu desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza.  
- De que adianta? Eu duvido que algum dia ele me perdoe.  
- É por isso que vou insistir, você tem que fazer alguma coisa para se entender com ele.  
- O quê, por exemplo?  
- Não sei... você é tão boa em planejar coisas... – disse, com uma ponta de ironia.  
- Em planejar coisas que dão errado, você quer dizer. E quem era aquela garota com o Ryan no Bait Shop?  
- Alice, prima da Taylor. Mas ela só veio passar uns dias em Newport, e já foi embora. Seu caminho tá livre.  
- Ainda resta Marissa...  
- Marissa já era, Summer. Ela foi atrás do Ryan e ele não deu a mínima.  
Ao ouvir isso, Summer se animou. Será que ela ainda teria mesmo alguma chance com Ryan?  
- Eu vou tentar de novo, Cohen. Obrigada por me contar essas coisas. Foram muito úteis – afirmou.  
- Quem sabe assim você me perdoa pelo que eu fiz...  
- Não sei se já estou pronta pra isso, mas vou tentar.  
Seth se despediu da ex-namorada. Summer sentiu suas esperanças se renovarem depois dessa conversa. Ela deveria insistir com Ryan... poderia dar certo.

Naquele mesmo dia, Summer teve outra surpresa.  
Ela e Marissa tinham se evitado por alguns dias depois do incidente do dia da festa. Entretanto, Marissa pensou muito e resolveu procurar a amiga para fazer as pazes.  
- Posso entrar? – perguntou ela, depois de abrir a porta do quarto de Summer.  
- O que você quer, Marissa? – quis saber a outra – Se veio tripudiar sobre mim, dá o fora daqui.  
- Calma. Eu não vou negar que pensei em te matar depois do que você fez comigo na noite da festa. Mas pelo visto, você já foi castigada o suficiente. E nós somos amigas há muito tempo... Não acho certo que tudo termine assim.  
- Você não está mais com ódio de mim por causa de Ryan?  
- Não. Eu o procurei no dia seguinte, mas ele não me aceitou de volta. Dessa vez, acho que o perdi pra sempre. E você, conseguiu se explicar com ele?  
- Ryan está me ignorando. Eu fui atrás dele no Bait Shop, e ele já estava com outra... uma prima da Taylor. As mulheres dessa família estão se especializando em roubar meus namorados.  
- Mas ele não era seu namorado...  
- Só ficamos 4 dias juntos, mas... eu já o considerava meu namorado.  
- Está apaixonada por ele, Summer?  
A garota não respondeu. Marissa insistiu:  
- Você foi vítima da sua própria armadilha, não é?  
- Ouça, Coop, essa nossa conversa não tá um pouco surreal? Ryan é seu ex, e você ainda gosta dele...  
- Agora ele é seu ex também. E quanto a gostar dele... eu não sei. Acho que dessa vez acabou. Ryan foi muito especial pra mim, mas admito que ele não foi feliz comigo. Talvez seja a hora de eu partir pra outra.  
- E Volchock?  
- Foi só uma fase. Sabe, eu pensei muito nos últimos dias... se eu continuasse com ele, destruiria minha vida... ou o que restou dela.

Marissa estendeu a mão para Summer e perguntou:  
- Amigas novamente?  
Summer estendeu sua mão, e aceitou a oferta:  
- Amigas novamente.  
As duas se abraçaram. Então Marissa disse:  
- Tenho que ir agora. Mas, se eu fosse você, não desistiria dele tão facilmente...  
Foi embora. Summer ficou pensando no que Seth e Marissa disseram. Se até eles achavam que ela não deveria desistir de Ryan, era um sinal de que ela deveria fazer alguma coisa.  
As aulas terminaram em Harbor, e dentro de dois dias seria realizado o baile de formatura. Summer adoraria ir com Ryan, mas soube que ele iria com Teresa, sua ex-namorada. Ela não teve outra saída a não ser aceitar o convite de um colega chamado Brad, que era a fim dela. Summer deixou claro para Brad que iria ao baile com ele apenas na condição de amiga e nada mais.

O baile de formatura foi organizado por Taylor, que decidiu realizar a festa no Bait Shop. Summer decidiu que tentaria se reconciliar com Ryan naquela noite. Talvez fosse a última oportunidade, porque logo ela iria estudar em Brown, enquanto ele iria para Berkeley.  
Entretanto, quando chegou ao baile e viu Ryan ao lado de Teresa, ficou enciumada. Ele podia ter desistido de Marissa, mas quem poderia garantir que não teria uma recaída por sua vizinha de Chino? Sem perceber, Summer começou a beber exageradamente.  
Mais tarde, ela foi dar uma volta lá fora, e avistou Ryan. Ele estava sozinho, debruçado sobre uma mureta, pensativo. Summer se aproximou, um pouco insegura. Tinha bebido demais, e também estava com medo de levar outro fora.  
- Ryan? – chamou ela.  
Ele se virou, olhando para ela com indiferença, e mais uma vez pediu:  
- Me deixa em paz. Você não percebeu ainda que não quero mais falar com você?  
Summer ignorou o que ele disse. Resolveu tentar uma nova estratégia:  
- Tenho uma boa notícia pra você. Talvez esta seja a última vez que você vai me encontrar na vida.  
Ryan ficou sem entender.  
- Eu vou passar as férias na Europa. Só volto quando começarem as aulas em Brown. E então, você não me verá nunca mais.  
Secamente, Ryan apenas disse:  
- Boa viagem, Summer.

Ela ficou passada.  
- "Boa viagem, Summer"? É isso que você tem pra me dizer?  
- Queria que eu dissesse o quê? Que eu pedisse pra você ficar? Você não me conhece mesmo!  
A jovem se apoiou na mureta, e ficou olhando para baixo. Sentia tudo rodar à sua volta, em parte pelo excesso de bebida, e também por ter certeza de que, mais uma vez, sua tentativa de se entender com Ryan não seria bem-sucedida.  
Ele ia deixá-la sozinha, mas desistiu quando a ouviu dizer:  
- Apesar de tudo, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que me arrependi pelo que fiz.  
- Você é cínica! – afirmou ele, irritado.  
- Não, não sou cínica. Eu apenas não me arrependo dos momentos que vivi com você, Ryan. Porque finalmente eu percebi uma coisa que sempre esteve diante de mim, mas que eu me recusava a ver.  
- E o que era?

Voltando seu olhar para ele, Summer confessou:  
- Eu sempre quis você.

_**In the next chapter:**_

_- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – perguntou.  
- Acredite se quiser, Ryan. Cansei de correr atrás de você e tentar me explicar. Cansei do seu desprezo! É por isso que vou embora...  
No fundo, Summer estava inconformada porque ele não se importou com nada do que ela tinha dito, e nem sequer a perdoara. Quantas vezes Marissa tinha pisado na bola e Ryan a perdoara? Mas Ryan amava Marissa, e não a ela. Essa era a dura realidade... Só restava aceitá-la._

_

* * *

Ele nunca percebeu que havia algo mais da parte de Summer, mas, como ela mesma disse, nem ela tinha se dado conta disso. Entretanto, isso era o de menos. O que realmente o preocupava era o que estava sentindo por ela. Queria desesperadamente que esses sentimentos desaparecessem, porque achava que ela não era digna deles. Ela não merecia nada além do seu desprezo..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da autora:**

_Atendendo a pedidos... o último capítulo da fic._

**Capítulo 6**

Aquela revelação mexeu com ele, mas Ryan não queria dar muito crédito para aquilo. Afinal, ela estava bêbada...  
- Como assim, sempre me quis? Você namorava o Seth! – gritou.  
- Namorava, e até cheguei a me apaixonar por ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre existiu outra pessoa no meu coração... você, Ryan.  
- Isso não tem sentido! Você ama o Seth!  
- Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez em que te vi. Durante todo esse tempo, eu tentei me convencer de que você era apenas um amigo, porque eu comecei a namorar o Seth, e você e Marissa se amavam. Dois casais perfeitos! Eu não tinha o direito de destruir isso. Quem diria que Seth e Marissa acabariam destruindo?  
- Você ainda ama o Seth! – insistiu Ryan.  
- Ele não significa mais nada pra mim. Mesmo que ele terminasse com a Taylor, eu não o aceitaria de volta.  
Ryan não sabia mais o que pensar. Poderia confiar nela? Acreditar em Summer novamente?  
- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – perguntou.  
- Acredite se quiser, Ryan. Cansei de correr atrás de você e tentar me explicar. Cansei do seu desprezo! É por isso que vou embora...  
No fundo, Summer estava inconformada porque ele não se importou com nada do que ela tinha dito, e nem sequer a perdoara. Quantas vezes Marissa tinha pisado na bola e Ryan a perdoara? Mas Ryan amava Marissa, e não a ela. Essa era a dura realidade... Só restava aceitá-la.  
- Tchau, Ryan. Eu sei que você me odeia... Mas, ainda assim, espero que seja feliz.  
Devagar, ela se afastou. Ryan continuou ali, pensando em tudo que ela dissera. E se fosse verdade?  
E se ela realmente tinha escondido seus sentimentos por ele, inclusive de si mesma, até aquele momento? Aquela situação era muito confusa.

Durante dois anos, eles tinham sido apenas amigos, e de repente tudo mudara quando ela e Seth terminaram. Queria muito acreditar que Summer não tinha se aproximado dele só para dar o troco em Seth. Porém, era impossível esquecer da conversa que ouvira entre ela e Marissa no dia do casamento de Neil e Julie.  
No entanto, Summer tinha acabado de fazer aquela confissão...  
Teresa chegou perto dele. Estava preocupada com seu sumiço, e perguntou:  
- Tudo bem, Ryan?  
Ele olhou para sua acompanhante, e resolveu contar à ela algumas coisas que até então não tinha compartilhado com mais ninguém.  
Contou à Teresa tudo o que havia acontecido desde seu rompimento com Marissa, e também sobre sua conversa com Summer, que só havia aumentado suas dúvidas.  
Teresa não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de ciúme dele, afinal ele tinha sido seu namorado, e agora estava fazendo confidências sobre outra mulher. Mas, como queria a felicidade de Ryan, tentou ser imparcial:  
- Sinceramente... Acho que você está apaixonado por ela, Ryan. Do contrário, não estaria tão preocupado em saber se ela foi sincera ou não quando disse que sempre esteve a fim de você.  
- Eu não acho que esteja apaixonado por ela! – negou o rapaz – Só gostaria de saber se devo perdoar o que ela fez comigo. Não significa que eu pretenda ter alguma coisa com ela.  
- Mas você está louco pra ter, não é mesmo? – disse Teresa, com uma pitada de malícia.  
Ryan ficou sem jeito, e apenas afirmou:  
- Estou cansado de me envolver com mulheres tão egoístas como ela e Marissa. Devo ter algum imã que atrai esse tipo de garota pra perto de mim.  
- Ryan, eu quase não conheço a Summer pra saber o que ela sente por você. Só acho que, depois de ter sido tão desprezada, ela não precisava ter confessado que sempre gostou de você. No lugar dela, eu já teria me cansado e partido pra outra.  
- Mas ela estava bêbada! – disse Ryan, um pouco irritado.  
- Você não sabe que a bebida torna as pessoas mais sinceras?  
Ele não respondeu.

Durante o resto do baile, Summer se manteve o mais longe possível de Ryan. Tinha se arrependido de ter feito aquela revelação, e sentia-se humilhada por ter sido tratada com tanta frieza. Ainda tentou se divertir na festa, porém só conseguia pensar em Ryan e na sua indiferença enquanto a ouvia contar que ia viajar nas férias, e que talvez não se encontrassem nunca mais.  
Ele também não conseguiu se divertir no baile. Aquela frase ainda ecoava em sua cabeça:  
"_Eu sempre quis você"_.  
Quando a festa acabou e Ryan foi para casa, ele não conseguia dormir, pensando em todo o sofrimento que aquela história já tinha causado a várias pessoas, principalmente a ele.  
Ainda se recordava da primeira vez em que encontrou Summer, dela dando encima dele... Ele não tinha correspondido porque sabia que Seth era apaixonado por aquela garota, e também porque estava encantado por Marissa. Depois disso, Summer e Seth começaram a namorar, e ele e Marissa iniciaram seu relacionamento com inúmeras idas e vindas. Ele nunca percebeu que havia algo mais da parte de Summer, mas como ela mesma disse, nem ela tinha se dado conta disso. Entretanto, isso era o de menos. O que realmente o preocupava era o que estava sentindo pela garota. Queria desesperadamente que esses sentimentos desaparecessem, porque achava que ela não era digna deles. Ela não merecia nada além do seu desprezo...

Por sua vez, Summer decidiu que passar as férias na Europa parecia ser a melhor solução para seus problemas. Se afastaria de tudo e todos, especialmente de Ryan. Já que o rapaz a odiava tanto, ao contrário do que Seth tinha falado, ele não precisava dela... e ela também não precisava dele. Afinal, tinha sido só um casinho rápido... não deveria afetar tanto sua vida.  
Porém, ela sabia que não era bem assim.  
O que tinha dito para Ryan era verdade. Ela sempre gostou dele, mas só agora tinha percebido isso...

**Dias depois...**

Ryan acordou ao ouvir batidas na porta de seu quarto. Seth entrou, e começou a dizer:  
- A Summer vai viajar hoje. Você não vai fazer nada?  
- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
- Não se faça de tonto, Ryan. Eu sei que você tá apaixonado por ela. Por que não assume isso?  
- Você tá viajando, Seth.  
- Tá... se você quer assim, não vou mais tocar no assunto. Mas depois não diga que não avisei.  
Ele saiu do quarto, deixando Ryan perturbado com a notícia. Não que já não soubesse da viagem, mas a perspectiva de não ver mais Summer fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais deprimido.  
"_Talvez seja melhor assim. Vai ser mais fácil esquecer",_ pensou ele.  
Mas Ryan sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo.

Às três da tarde, Summer chegou ao aeroporto. Seu pai a deixou no saguão de embarque, e foi embora porque tinha uma emergência no hospital. Summer ficou sozinha. Marissa também tinha partido. Ela decidira passar uns tempos com seu pai no barco dele.  
Conforme o tempo passava, Summer ficava mais tensa. Ela ainda tinha uma pequena esperança em relação a Ryan. E apesar da esperança ser a última que morre, a dela já estava na UTI, respirando com ajuda de aparelhos...  
A verdade é que seu destino não era ficar ao lado de Ryan. Ele nem se importava se ela estava indo viajar. Não devia nem se lembrar de sua existência.  
Summer sentiu raiva de si mesma quando notou que estava chorando. Que absurdo! Estava se comportando como uma idiota. Ela era mais forte do que isso. Não era uma menininha frágil, e ninguém merecia suas lágrimas. Nem mesmo Ryan.  
"Senhores passageiros, por favor dirijam-se ao portão de embarque" - anunciou o auto-falante do aeroporto. Devagar, ela foi caminhando pelo corredor que dava acesso ao local.  
- Não vá – disse uma voz conhecida.

Ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com Ryan. Entre surpresa e emocionada, não conseguiu falar uma palavra.  
- Apesar de tudo que você fez, eu me apaixonei por você. Talvez eu seja um tremendo masoquista que gosta de ser magoado pelas mulheres... – afirmou o rapaz, olhando-a nos olhos.  
- Eu nunca quis te machucar – respondeu ela, séria – Se machuquei, foi sem querer.  
- Você ainda me quer? – perguntou Ryan.  
- Por que outro motivo você acha que eu abriria mão de um mês de compras na Europa? – perguntou a moça, enquanto se aproximava dele com a intenção de beijá-lo.  
- Quero que você mesma me responda – disse ele, com os lábios a milímetros de distância dos dela.  
- Por que nada é mais importante do que você, Ryan – suspirou ela, segundos antes de se entregar ao beijo ardente de seu amor.

**FIM**


End file.
